THE SWITCH
by skyblue101
Summary: kai and tyson are affected by a strange comet passing through the Earth's atmosphere. What has happened to them and how do they return to normal? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I shoudn't be witing this fic cause**** I am half way through another one... but hey! I couldn't resist. oh! and by the way, my other one is called 'midnight realisation' if ur interested.**

**enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_**It was a cool breezy evening and max, Kenny and ray were spending it inside the dojo. Max and ray were playing cards while the nerd sat watching the news……..**_

**News reporter : ……. And scientists have confirmed that the galactic comet, which is said to come every 100 years, will be passing through the earth's atmosphere later this evening. This comet has been said to be the cause of many strange happenings over the past few centuries. Though this fact is yet to be confirmed, it may be wise to stay in this evening……….**

**  
Kenny :- switches of t.v- where've kai and Tyson gone?**

**Max : -picks up a card- their at the beach training. Kai says Tyson gaining weight but I think he's just trying to get even with him for calling him names the other day.**

**  
**

**Ray : I WIN AGAIN!**

**Max : _hey_! No fair, I wasn't paying attention! Lets play again.**

**Ray : max, I beat you six times already and you still think you have a chance?**

**Max : yup!**

**Ray : -shakes head- you're just too optimistic, you know that max?**

**Max : and you're too pessimistic.**

**Ray : am not.**

**max : are too**

**  
Ray : am not.**

**Max : are too**

**  
Ray : am not.**

**  
Max : are too**

**  
**

**Ray : am not.**

**Max : are too**

**Kenny : will you guys knock it off!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile at the beach…………**

**Kai : 151…..152….153….**

**Tyson : -panting- tell me...pant... again why...pant... I get extra training?**

**Kai : because you insulted my…. -coughs- I mean….you're gaining weight. I'm sure you've gained 4 pounds this week.**

**Tyson : actually, it's 6. I weighed myself yesterday.- smiles proudly- **

**Kai : whatever.**

**Suddenly an eerie red light fills the sky……**

**  
Kai : hey! What's going on!**

**  
Tyson : kai! Help me! I feel so…..weak. -falls unconscious- **

**  
Kai : Tyson! -also falls unconscious- **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**( A/N : you might already have guessed it but just in case that red light was the comet and it does have mysterious powers. what has it done to kai and Tyson? Find out in the next chapter)**

**reviews are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**The sky is beginning to darken when kai wakes up……**_

**Kai : -groans- where am I? -Catches sight of pants- why am I wearing trousere…. -gets up and dusts -himself…… and what's up with this jacket? Hmmmm…. It looks pretty familiar… -walks to the water and looks at his reflection- OH MY GOD!**

**( A/N : I don't know how to explain this so I'm saying it here. Tyson and kai s bodies have been switched because of the comet. That means kai is Tyson and Tyson is kai. got that? On with the chap.) **

**Kai :- furious- TYSON ! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!**

**Tyson : begins to awaken huh? Whose shouti….. -catches sight of kai HOLY SMOKES!- What am I doing over there when I'm over here! I'm pretty sure that I don't have a twin or anything…**

**  
Kai : ummm…. Tyson? Do you mind coming here and looking at you're reflection…**

**  
**

**Tyson : -goes and looks at his reflection in water- _oh god!_ I'm you and you're me! Even our voices are different! COOL! **

**Kai :_ cool?_ How can you call this cool? _I_ have a reputation, Tyson, even if you don't. if anyone finds out I'm parading myself in any body but mine, least of all yours, I'll strangle you. Understood?**

**Tyson : but….**

**Kai : understood?**

**Tyson : I guess….**

**Kai : good. Okay first things first, we've got to know how to act like each other until we find out how to get back to normal.**

**Tyson : me first! me first! All you've got to do is talk a lot, eat three times more than a normal human, and mingle with people a lot. Easy huh?**

**Kai : -raises eyebrow- rrrright… in that case you've got to be quiet, not talk too much, eat properly and most important of all _keep you're mouth shut._**

**Tyson : WHAT!**

**Kai : hmmmm….. I think I'll need to teach you a thing or two before we go back. Like how to act, talk and eat.**

**Tyson : maybe this isn't so cool……**

**Kai : -sighs- it's going to be a long day…..**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**plz review! plz plz plz plz! -puppy eyes- **


	3. Chapter 3

**next chap!**

**hope u like it.**_**  
**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_**  
**_

_**Tyson and kai walk back to the dojo….**_

**Kai : this is it… remember_ do not talk._ That way you won't do too bad…but then again, its you. What else can I expect?**

**Tyson : chill out kai. This is going to be a walk in the park. -walks into the dojo.-**

**Kai : -sighs- _I hope so…._**

**Inside the dojo…….**

**Kenny : hey guys! How was the training?**

**Tyson : -rolls eyes- sourpuss here made…….**

**Kai : jabs him in the ribs**

**Tyson :….. ow!…. I mean….fine . stands near the wall in kai-like position**

**Max: well? How was it? **

**Kai : _oh god.._ ummm…. Great!**

**Ray : -raises eyebrows- great?**

**Tyson : -smirks- **

**Kai : uhhh.. Yeah.. .It …..**

**Grandpa enters the room …………..**

**Grandpa : what's up homies! Since you're not doin anything special at the moment how's about some chow?**

**Tyson : FOOD!**

**EVERYONE ? ( Don't forget they think he's kai )**

**Kai : _somebody kill me!... I mean... him._**

**Tyson : -remembers who he is and walks out of the room-**

**Kai : -goes out of room-**

**Kenny : was it just me or was Tyson and kai acting really weird…?**

**Max : I felt it too, there's something wrong with those too…..**

**At the dinner table…..**

**Max : mmmmmmm…. This stuffs great! **

**Grandpa : glad you like it ! **

**Tyson : _ok you can do this. Just stick to three helpings and you'll be fine…. _Ummm, I think I'll go out… you know… fresh air! -runs out -**

**Grandpa : -serves 4 helpings of everything on kai ( Tyson ) plate- what's up with the little dude?**

**Ray : I don't know, he _has _been acting pretty strange lately….**

**Kai : -feeling sick- _what! How can Tyson eat so much!_ I agree with tys… I mean…kai. I'm going out too. -goes out-**

**Ray, max and Kenny : -raises eyebrows-**

**Kenny : that settles it. There's something wrong with those two…**

**Max : yeah, since when does Tyson agree with kai?**

**Ray : we've got to find out what's going on.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**( A/N : I don't think this came out too good. Oh well……)**

**comments on how crappy it was and how to improve are totally welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**oh no oh no oh no I'm soooo sorry but I accidently forgot to add this chapter, and I deserve the nasty glares and threatening curses you must be giving me. once again, I beg for mercy! don't hurt me! you've probably already read the other chap.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Meanwhile, on the porch……………………**_

**  
**

**Tyson : _what a measly meal. I can finish this in two seconds flat._**

**Kai : -comes out- hey Tyson. -gives plate- how about we trade plates. I seriously doubt that I can eat all this.**

**Tyson : deal! -Grabs plate and hands over his own-**

**  
**

**Kai : you're doin okay in being me, for you, I guess.**

**Tyson : -gags- did you just compliment me?**

**Kai : I never compliment people. In truth, I'm trying to boost you. Cause one screw up can get us into serious trouble.**

**Tyson : you do realise that goes for you too.**

**Kai : -grunts-**

**Tyson : hey kai. Suppose we never switch back? Supposing we have to stay like this forever? What will happen then?**

**Kai : I'll kill you and go and live in the mountains for the rest of my life.**

**Tyson : that would be a total drag.**

**Kai : in that case you have to act like me until we found out what happened this evening and try to switch back.**

**Suddenly ray, max and Kenny fall out of the door on the porch.**

**Ray : max! I told you not to shove!**

**Max : -rubs head- sorry.**

**Kai : have you guys been spying on us?**

**Ray, Max, Kenny : -points fingers at each other- his idea! **

**Kai : -raises eyebrows- what exactly did you hear?**

**Max : -grins- enough to realize that both of you are stuck in different bodies.**

**Kai : -groans-**

**Tyson : hey, chill out kai. They would have learned eventually.**

**Ray : so its true? -Starts laughing- man, that's so funny.**

**Kai : -glares- why don't _you_ become Tyson. Then we'll see whose laughing.**

**Kenny : what I don't understand is why you were so idiotic not to come to us for help!….**

**Tyson : uuh, chief….**

**Kenny : I mean everyone has pride, but when you have problems like this you should put them aside! It was a pretty dum thing to keep this a secret…..**

**Tyson : _chief!_**

**Kenny : what!**

**Tyson : kai here decided not to tell. **

**Kenny : -gets scared - oh!… I mean… I was just kidding! It was the best thing to do in the situation!**

**Kai : -rolls eyes-**

**Max : hey guys….. isn't it Monday tomorrow?**

**Ray : yeah, why?**

**Max : ummmmm…. cause Tyson has school on Monday, that's why.**

**Everyone : WHAT!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**hope u liked it!**

**reviews plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tyson : oh god! I totally forgot!**

**Max : figures… **

**Kai : glares at everyone are you telling me I have to go to tyson's _school?_**

**Kenny : well… we can always say you're sick ore something.**

**Tyson : awww come on chief! Why cant kai go to school, just for one day?**

**Kai : _Tyson!_**

**Tyson : just kidding..**

**Kai : say anything you want but I'm not going anywhere… **

**Tyson : but tomorrows my math test! Please kai I cant miss it or I'll flunk! Do it for grandpa. The poor old man will die of shame!**

**Grandpa: jumps out of nowhere and hits kai (tries) on the head **

**Kai : jumps out of the way**

**Grandpa: wow! Little dude you really improved! goes away**

**Kai : 'poor old man', huh?**

**Tyson : okay. Okay, he's not poor. But _please_ kai ! I've studied really hard!**

**Max : whats 2+3?**

**Tyson: uhhhh….. 10?**

**Everyone:????**

**Kenny : faints **

**Tyson : it is 10….. right?**

**Ray : sighs if kai doesn't want to go, there's nothing we can do about it.**

**Tyson : sly grin actually, ray… there _is_ something I can do. takes dranzer out of his pocket**

**Kai : _what!_**

**Tyson : we switched bodies, remember? You had dranzer in your pocket at the time, so now it is in _my_ pocket.**

**Kai : in that case I have….. hey! Where's dragoon?**

**Tyson : took it from your pocket when you weren't looking. I thought I might need it just in case….**

**Kai : _give dranzer back!_**

**Tyson : only if you write that test for me. After that I promise I'll give dranzer back.**

**Kai : guys! Back me up!**

**Max : I just remembered I have to do something before bed. See ya!**

**Ray : ummmmm……. I think I hear grandpa calling. Bye!**

**Kenny : unconscious**

**Tyson : _please _kai!**

**Kai : do I have a choice? glares fine. I'll do your dum test. Happy?**

**Tyson : thanks a million kai.**

**Kai : if you _dare _do anything to dranzer…… walks away**

**Kenny : _still_ unconscious**

**Well? How is this?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, chap 6 here! Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next day morning……… **

**Max: Kai…..**

**Kai: no.**

**Ray: but…**

**Kai: no.**

**Kenny: -sighs and waves uniform pants about- _( A/N: I know that Tyson doesn't have any uniform or anything, but work with me here kay?)_ I know you don't want to wear these Kai, but their part of the uniform.**

**Kai: who said I wanted to wear the shirt in the first place.**

**Max: _great. It took us an entire 2 hours to convince him to wear the shirt… not that I don't blame him for not wanting to, I mean, not only does the school principal have a wack sense of style, but its got a weird smell AND it was worn by Tyson so god knows where its been… plus if we don't hurry he's going to be late for school … wait, tyson's always late for school so it doesn't really matter. _**

**Ray: Kai, if you don't put it on Tyson is going to mess up dranzer.**

**Kai: -calmly- not half as bad as he'll be if he does. By the way where is that pig?**

**Kenny, ray and max: sleeping.**

**Kai: -growls-**

**Max: -gets brilliant idea- hey Kai! If you go then you could mess his life up and take you're revenge!**

**Kai: -raises eyebrow- _( A/N: I was debating whether to make him say 'huh?' but that would be sooooo un-kaish)_**

**Ray: yeah! For starters, you could do his test really bad and, well… I'm sure you'll think of something.**

**Kai: - gets evil look in his eye and begins to mutter- yeah, and then I can put pudding on my…I mean… his head and then I can ……**

**Kenny: that was mean of you max.**

**Max: hey! Tyson deserves it! And besides, at least we got Kai to go!**

**Ray: good point.**

_**And so it happened that the great Kai Hiwatari was made to go to school….**_

**Hilary: _( A/N: I've put Hilary in cause it makes the thing better even though she shouldn't be here)_ TYSON!!! Do you realize you are 45 min 10 seconds and exactly 3 milliseconds late for class!!!**

**Kai: -sweatdrops- yeah whatever. –Starts walking toward a seat with NO girls on it.**

**Hilary: DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK TO ME MISTER! MS. KINCAID HAS PROMISED TO GET YOU EXPELLED IF YOU DON'T DO WELL IN TODAY'S MATH TEST!**

**Ms. Kincaid: now now hilary I didn't mean that he would be actually expelled but….**

**KAI: _hmmmm… should I get him expelled or not? Naaaa this girl is will torture him more than any person in the world, but than if I do get him expelled then he has to go through grandpa and this stupid creature… after all, if I glare hard enough at nerdy boy, I'm sure he'll find a way to reverse us back in time for me to be of the hook… expulsion it is!_**

**A girl: hey Tyson you're soooo cute, come sit next to me!**

**A boy: Tyson I'm you're biggest fan! Over here!**

**Children: start squabbling on who sits with 'tyson'.**

**Kai: -groans- _this is for dranzer, this is for dranzer , this is for…._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Telephone: brriing! Brriing**

**Ray: -picks up receiver- hello?…… oh hey Mr. Dickenson!….. what! A conference!….. for the…..?…… can it be postponed to… yeah! Everything is fine Mr. D!…… no, Tyson did NOT go on a cookie rampage and destroy the house, not yet anyway….. yeah sure Kai will make it…. sure Mr. D….. bye!**

**Max: who was that?**

**Kenny : oh god! Please don't tell me that kai has gone on a killing rampage due to crazy Tyson fangirls already! (A/N: I know that Kenny goes to school too but I think it would be better if kai has to deal with school all by himself.**

**Ray: -gulps- no its worse. Mr. D is holding a press conference for the world championships tomorrow afternoon at 2:30 in which the captain's have to be the spokesperson for the team. And since Tyson is currently in the body of our at the moment seemingly beloved captain, he has to speak for us.**

**Kenny: -groans- can it get any worse?**

**Ray: we're not allowed to attend… meaning we'll be stuck watching it on TV… its going live.**

**Max: you know Kenny , I think it just got worse.**

**Kenny: is anyone going to inform kai?**

**Ray: Hmmmm lets see. Giving Kai a reason to release his frustration on us that he is stuck in Tyson's body and having to endure fangirls all day by giving us three times the amount of training we usually get?**

**Ray, max and Kenny: naaaaaaaaa…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that was chap 6 for you.**

**I'm not going to kill you for you're opinions, so please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well chap 7 up for your enjoyment!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Kai…….**

**Ms kinkaid: alright children time for that math test… Carl please stop throwing those spitballs at Janet and no, it doesn't mean you start throwing them at Lucy. Tyson please do better this time. – Starts giving out test papers. –**

**Kai: - smiles evilly- _finally! Sweet, sweet revenge. Now lets see 3+23 is equal to 1 million! Mwahahahaha!_**

**Back at the dojo…**

**Kenny : well, we've tried everything to wake him up. Any ideas?**

**Max: hmmm, lets see… we tried splashing him with cold water, threatening him with extra training, called grandpa to hit him with his kendo stick , told him that the world was ending……**

**Ray: that's enough max. I'm going to make myself a cup of cocoa anyone wants to join?**

**Tyson : -gets up with a jolt- DID ANYONE SAY COCOA!!!**

**Kenny: -sweatdrops- we were stupid weren't we**

**Max: ya think?**

**Ray: anyway now you're FINALLY awake, lets get to the point.**

**Max: there's a press conference tomorrow and captains of teams have to go. **

**Tyson: why did you wake ME up. That's kai's problem**

**Kenny: one clue you. Are. Kai.**

**Tyson: uuuuuuh, could you give me another clue?**

**Ray: Tyson… forget we said anything. All you have to do is go to that conference and act decent.**

**Tyson: I am too decent!**

**Kenny: please Tyson, last time we went to a buffet the only reason they didn't chuck us out was because the others had already left.**

**Tyson: really? I thought it was because I'm world champ! Hahahahaha!**

**Max:-sweatdrops- and how he became one is the greatest miracle ever that has been done by our savior, who by the way is needed here right away if he's listening!**

**Ray: - coughs to get attention- now now people, enough telling horrible truths about Tyson.**

**Tyson: yeah people stop telling horrible truths about… hey that's mean!**

**Kenny: -waves hands- can we get to the point here!**

**Ray: um right. Everybody think… no no not you Tyson! You'll get brain damage!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lets get back to kai shall we…**

_**The lunch bell rings TRRRRRRRRINGG!**_

**KAI: _finally! I thought that it would never end! Anyway, time for stage 2 of ruintyson'slifeandgetrevenge! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-coughs cough- note to self: make evil laughter short and precise.-_goes to cafeteria-**

**Fangirls: OOOOOOOH! LOOK! ITS TYSON! AAAAAAAAAAAH! – starts running towards 'tyson'-**

**Kai: _that's it evil minions from hell, come and get Tyson… wait a minute, I AM Tyson, meaning whatever thay do to Tyson, they do to ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Another note to self: while planning stages of ruintyson'slifeandgetrevenge use BRAIN! – Gets chased for 1 hour and gets caught- ( A/N:_ I'm evil MWUAHAHA!)**

**FG1: OOOOH! I get his cap!**

**FG2: I get his jacket!**

**FG3: I get his boxers!**

**Kai: WHAT!?!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Leaving kai with his horrendously gruesome death statement, since max has got an idea, lets get back to them shall we?**

**Max: I HAVE AN IDEA!!!**

**RAY: -rolls eyes- skyblue101 already told us that. _( A/N:from now on I have decided to interact with all the chars who I've decided to condemn to a slow and painful death! MWUAHAHAHA!_**

_**EVEYONE: WHAT!!! ME: just kidding!)**_

**Max: -shrugs- its for after effects.**

**Kenny: -urgently- your idea, max?**

**Max: Why don't we put those small round thingies that can be used to interact in tyson's ear and give him instructions through it!**

**Kenny: I have one of those!**

**Ray: fine its settled, but first we need to teach him proper etiquette for which we need….**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cliffy! Try to guess who the people( yes, there are 2 of them.) are and you might be the lucky person who get a personal poem on how great they are written by none other than moi!**


	8. chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 UP!**

**RAY: Took you long enough**

**Skyblue101: hey ! you try managing school ,homework, badminton classes and 2 hours of violin practice before 6 in the evening cause your sister uses the computer then!**

**Max: can we get on with the story already? **

**Sky: sure. Oh! And bye the way, I'm not done torturing you yet kai!**

**Kai: damn.**

**Sky: MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Kenny: ray, I'm scared.**

**Ray: aren't we all Kenny, Aren't we all .**

**Sky: bye the way silver diamond eyes! Congrats! You're the lucky winner! A huge thanks to vendetta rose for participating too. This chap is dedicated to both of you**

**Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Previously**_

**Kenny: I have one of those!**

**Ray: fine its settled, but first we need to teach him proper etiquette for which we **

**need….**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

…**. Robert and oliver!**

**Max: but ray! They're all the way in Europe! How are we supposed to make them come here!**

**Robert& Oliver : did someone mention our names?**

**Tyson: hey! We thought you were supposed to be in Africa!**

**Ray: -sweatdrops- that's EUROPE Tyson.**

**Tyson: I knew that!**

**Robert: -coughs- can we continue please? Questions later!**

**Oliver: to protect the world from devastation!**

**Robert: to unit all… hey this is team rockets motto from pokemon! Oliver pay attention!**

**Oliver: -sweatdropd- sorry.**

**Robert: to protect the world from uncouth and shame.**

**Oliver: to provide lessons in etiquette is our game**

**Robert: to shed light on how to groom**

**Oliver: to show the difference between fork and spoon.**

**Robert: Robert!**

**Oliver: oliver!**

**Robert& Oliver: team etiquette walk the manners of the right**

**Surrender to please and thank you's or prepare to fight!**

**Everyone???!!!!!**

**Oliver: -shrugs- hey! We wanted to make a dramatic entrance!**

**Ray: rrrrrrrrright. Listen, could you teach Tyson some manners?**

**Robert: for the good of couth ness, we'd be delighted.**

**Max: - whispers to ray- they're beginning to scare me.**

**Ray: -warning glares at max- thanks!**

**Robert: -shocked- ray! That's _thank you_. NOT thanks. –shudders-**

**Kenny: _ooooooooh boy._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**By the way, kai has escaped from the fangirls and is currently wearing barrel-pants , since his own ones were snatched by evil fangirls. Mwuahahahahahaha!**

**(_you know, those pants they wore in olden times where the bottom part and top part of a barrel is taken of and ropes are attached to it to hold it on o the arms… if you still don't understand please look up 'barrel pants' on the internet. )_**

**Kai: grrrrrrrr I hate you.**

**BRRRRIIIING!**

**KAI: thank god! – runs into classroom-**

**Ms kinkaid: alright children, I managed to correct your papers during the break. **

**starts handing out papers-**

**kai: FINALLY! Sweet sweet revenge!**

**Ms kinkaid: -handing 'Tyson's' paper to him. I am very proud of you Tyson. You managed to remember which class and section you are in AND write your name correctly. Very good!**

**Kai: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Hilary: -fuming- Tyson! How DARE you get marks in that test. For that AND for wearing barrel pants in this class, you are going to get DETENTION!**

**KAI: I hate my life.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whatcha think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait! This chapter's not even worth it.**

**Kai: -hopefully- does that mean you're not gonna post it?**

**Sky: sorry, you're not getting of that easy!**

**Kai: damn.**

**Tyson: why did you bring those freakazoids here! They're gonna make me EAT properly! WAAAAAH!**

**Sky, max, Kenny and ray :!!!!!!!!!!**

**Max: Tyson! You actually know the word freakazoid?**

**Tyson: no, but kai calls me that during practice!**

**Everyone: -sweatdrops-**

**Sky: rrrright. On with the chap!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**With Tyson, Robert and oliver are now teaching him the basics of eating….**_

**Oliver: okay Tyson, first things first. This is called a _spoon_. Got that? It used for eating.**

**Robert: and this is a fork. It is also used for eating.**

**Tyson: both are used for eating?**

**Oliver: yes.**

**Tyson: uuuh then which one should I use?**

**Robert: both.**

**Tyson: but both are for the same thing, right?**

**Oliver: yes, but they're used for different purposes in eating.**

**Tyson: but you said that were used for the same thing!**

**Robert: they are used for the same purpose, but their used in different ways for the purpose.**

**Tyson: I'm confused.**

_**-sighs- looks like Tyson may be caught up in his lessons on the use of a fork and spoon for sometime now. Lets see how kai is doing……………..**_

**RRRRIINGG!!!!**

**Kai: thank god! Hell is over!**

**Hilary: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? YOU'VE GOT DETENTION IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY!**

**Kai: NO!**

**Hilary: yes! And for that you will on cleanliness duty for the next month starting NOW!**

**Kai: and what if I don't do it?**

**Hilary: then I'll tell the fan girls of yours where you live! I have the records of all students, and I've noticed how you are trying to keep away from them all of a sudden, just a small hint on which lane will suffice I think?**

**Kai: -takes a step back- you can't!**

**Hilary: yes I can. And I will too if this room is not spotless by the time I get back in half an hour. Understood!**

**Kai: -starts mumbling evil curses under his breathe and seizes the mop- when I get my hands on Tyson I'll….. (beep! This part has been censored due to uncivilized talk NOT for the ears of children. Thank you.)**

**_What's Tyson up to I wonder…_**

**Tyson: soooo, you use a spoon to eat… and you use a fork to eat… remind me again why you need to eat with a fork and spoon?**

**Robert: - getting ready to strangle Tyson- I'll say this once and only one, it is to look civilized.**

**Tyson: ya I think I got it! It is used to look civilized! Uuuuuh, what does civilized mean?**

**Robert: that's it! No more! What do I have to do to teach you what a fork and spoon is!!!**

**Tyson: what's a fork and spoon?**

**Robert: - a GIANT vein popping from his forehead-**

**Max: at this rate he's not gonna learn anything. Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we go to NASA and volunteer for their next project, go and crashland on a new bizarre planet and bring a new species from that planet to earth! That way, people would have forgotten we exist and when we come back we'll be famous!**

**Ray: max, you're either becoming paranoid or you're eating too much sugar.**

**Oliver: why don't we forget the fork and spoon and try something more simple?**

**Robert: THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN FORK AND SPOON IS AS SIMPLE AS WE CAN GET!!**

**Oliver: -ignores Robert- why not try something like… how to smile respectfully at the cameras?**

**Kenny: oliver, kai does not smile.**

**Oliver: then what DOES he do in front of the cameras!**

**Max: usually he ignores them.**

**Ray: I almost forgot that! Oliver, can you teach Tyson how to ignore the fans and cameras?**

**Oliver: I'm afraid I can't ray. By the way, will there be any eating going on at this conference?**

**Max: -sheepish laugh- uuuuuuh… no.**

**Robert: -looking ready to explode- YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO TEACH THIS… THIS PIG HOW TO EAT FOR NAUGHT!!!**

**Kenny: hey, you never asked! Sorry.**

**_I'll stop there with those 2 and get back to kai…._**

**Kai: -still muttering death curses on Tyson (since I completely censored the other part, of Kai's rant, I'll only semi-censor it for now.)- … And I'll roast him over boiling oil and I'll make him into a -------- --- and after that --------- !**

**Hilary: -enters the room- are you done granger?! I have _school assignments_ to finish so you'd better be…**

**Suddenly, the door slams behind them and self locks itself from the outside( you know, haven't you seen it in movies?)**

**Kai: noooooo! I'm stuck inside with one of the 3 witches of the weird! I'm doomed!!!**

**Hilary: WHAT. DID. YOU. CALL ME?**

**Kai: ummm one of the 3 chicks without beards?**

**Hilary: TYSON GRANGER! YOU CALLED ME ONE OF THE 3 WITCHES OF THE WEIRD DIDN'T YOU!!**

**Kai: okay! I admit it! I did call you that! Happy!**

**Hilary: -suddenly breaks down- why does everything… sob… happen to… sob… me? You're… sob… right! I am mean and… sob… ugly and…..**

**Kai: _oooooh boy._**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**I can't believe I made kai go through with the detention! How is kai gonna deal with this new development? Read to find out!**

**p.s: if you have anything, even flames, on this chapter you're totally welcome to review ( if you're doing a flame, just tell me how to improve, otherwise, it is as much trash as tyson's brain!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Gasp-... Cannot hold on… much… longer! Too… powerful!!**

**Kenny: what's wrong with sky?**

**Ray: she is suffering with the disease of a new idea.**

**Kai: -hopefully- can she die of it?**

**Max: sorry kai, I don't think new ideas can kill.**

**Kenny: why doesn't she write it down if she can't keep it inside herself?**

**ray: -shakes head- cause if she writes it down, then she'll be so absorbed it THAT story that she'll totally forget about this one. **

**Kai: WHY CAN'T SHE JUST DiE OF THE GOD FORSAKEN IDEA AND LEAVE ME IN PEACE!! –sob-**

**Everyone: errrrrrr…**

**Sky: -brightly- on with the story! Kai, pull yourself together we've got a long way to go before this story is finished.**

**Kai: WAAAAAAAH! I WANT MY MOMMY!!**

**Sky: okay….**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Tyson …**

**oliver: okay. Lets try something simple, like how to listen! For this we need a _(A/N: here it comes. One of my worst nightmares. DRUM ROLL PLEASE! Da da dum da dum_) listening comprehension!**

**----------**

**ray: -sweatdrops- that's your greatest fear?**

**Sky: hey! What can I do if the teachers sound like their singing lullabies in class! I'M ONLY HUMAN! WHY CANT ANYONE UNDERSTAND!!!**

**Everyone: …**

**---------**

**Tyson: uuuuuh! That sounds easy!**

**Oliver: good! Ray, max, Kenny! Please get 4 sheets of paper, a storybook and 4 pencils!**

**( if you're wondering where Robert is, he's in the corner muttering dark curses which cannot be shown on this screen)**

**max: don't you mean ONE sheet of paper a storybook and ONE pencil?**

**Oliver: I said what I said. 4 sheets of paper, a story book and 4 pencils.**

**Ray: why do you need four?**

**Oliver: cause you guys are gonna do the comprehension with him!**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Oliver: after all you're his friends. He needs the moral support.**

**Max: but we don't wanna do it!**

**Oliver: -suddenly gets a mysteriously dark aura around him- oh, you _all_ are doing the test, or else I'll get mad. You. Do. _NOT_. Want to. See. Me. Mad. Do you?**

**Kenny: eeeep!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Lets get back to Mr. sunshine shall we…?_**

**Hilary: - sitting on a mysteriously appearing reclining chair- ( you know, have you ever seen a physiatrist room?) and … -sob- and then… when I was in… -sob- first grade.. sob- my hamster-sob- died and… I.. –sob- wanted to get him back.. –sob- but mummy said I couldn't cause… -sob- he had gone away for good and… -sob- I cried.. so much… that daddy –sob- beat me and….**

**Kai: -sitting on one of the chairs in the room- _what the hell am I doing here! I'M the one with issues ! I should be the one in the chair! Not fair!_**

**Hilary: hey! You're not even listening to me! You're a lousy physiatrist! **

**Kai: who said I was a physiatrist in the first place! **

**Hilary: I HATE YOU!!!!!**

**Kai: I _love_ you too. ( note sarcasm here!)**

**Hilary: - goes wide eyed- you… you do? Tyson! Do you know how long I've been waiting to here that from you? I LOVE YOU TOO!!**

**Kai: _NOOOO! Today is not my day!!_**

****

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Coming back to the poor folks who had to take the test….**

**Oliver: I've graded you're papers and here are the results! Let me discuss the paper so you understand where you went wrong!**

**Ray:_ god, I feel like I'm in the first grade._**

**Oliver: first question was: _how many pigs were there in the story!_ The answer is 3! Ray you've got that one right! Max, you've got that right too and Kenny, full marks!**

**Ray, max and Kenny: slump in their mysteriously appearing seats in embarrassment.**

**---------**

**Max: hey! There are too many mysteriously appearing seats in this story for my liking!!**

**Sky: sorry, maxiekins! Not your story is it?**

**------------**

**oliver: as for you Tyson, you've written… the wrong answer, I'm afraid it is NOT 'food' as you've put it. Well, atleast it's a start. You knew how to spell the word food right?**

**Oliver: right. Second question: _what did the little pigs say to the wolf? _Tyson!! It is NOT 'FOOD'!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_With kai_….**

**Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GET THIS LUNATIC OF ME!!!**

**Hilary: - trying to reach kai who is clinging on to one of the ceiling fans- ( god know how he got up there!!) come down Tyson kins! Give your lover a big smoochie woochie. _Please!_**

**Kai: for hells sake I am not your lover!!**

**Hilary: don't go into denial my sugary cherub! You know you want me! Come down! I love you! – finally manages to get hold of the tip of kai's pant-**

**Kai: gerrof me woman!!**

**Hilary: come down my teddy bear! Please!**

**Kai: _I'm gonna be sick!!_**

****

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Well how's this? If you ask me I think its my best chapter so far!. –anxiously- what about you?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm a bit too lazy to write anything up here so you are saved from my blabbering. On with the story!**

**Ray: hey! What about us!**

**Sky: -groans- okay, what do you want to say.**

**Ray: uuuuuh, actually I just wanted to point out that since this is last bit of freedom before we are captured in hell by this story.**

**Sky: so? Like I said, on with the story!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oliver: this is hopeless. Tyson, cant you think of anything to write apart from food?**

**Tyson: -whines- what! I'm hungry!**

**Oliver: -sighs- all right! Max, go and get a donut from the kitchen please, and if you don't mind, another book too.**

**Max: what! We have to do the test again!**

**Oliver: until Tyson gets it right, we must do this.**

**Ray: noooooooooo! He'll never get it right!**

_**Hmmmmm, I wonder how the dignified kai hiwatari is skillfully managibg his plight…**_

**Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –takes deep breath- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Hilary: -pouts- now now my sweet sugar lump stop yelling like that. I'm just going to kiss you (hilary managed to get him of the fan and has tied him onto one of the chairs)**

**Kai: _noooo! I'm supposed to be the one causing fear and terror! Not the other way round! Wait, I have an idea!_**

**Hilary: are you ready to get it from me my cherry cherub?**

**Kai: _I can't believe I'm going to do this, especially on the Internet!_ Ummm, my dearest? –gags- I need to go to the bathroom. (_This is the point at which I request all viewers to throw back their heads and laugh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)_**

**Hilary: awwwwww, does my sweetums need a potty break? But the door is locked!**

**Kai:_ damn! I forgot about the REASON I am in this mess._**

**Hilary: don't worry darling, I can easily open the door. –takes out a pin and uses it to open the door-**

**Kai: you could do that all this time! Why didn't you tell me!**

**Hilary: you never asked! –sniffs-**

_**The comprehension test is about to commence… **_

**Oliver: alright! Lets get started! The story is called 'dear diary' okay? And now I'll read the story!**

**_No one knows this but I have a teddy bear called boo hoo. He's the sweetest cuddliest bear in the entire universe! Everyday, I sleep with him and kiss him good night and then when he is sick I always look after him till he is better! Don't tell max, but I was the one who took candy from his stash cause boo hoo was craving for candy and the reason why Tyson thinks there's a green monster in the larder is because I dressed up like one so that he wouldn't steal anymore food! And….  
_**

**Ray: STOP! THAT'S ,MY DIARY YOU'RE READING!!!! **

**Oliver: huh? Max, I told you to get a book not rays diary!**

**Max: what! I just got a book that was on the kitchen table!!**

**Ray: how can you mistake my diary for a storybook!**

**Max: hey! Its not my fault… wait a minute, you were the one who took all my rock candies that I have been saving for over a month!**

**Ray: -sheepish laugh- uuuuuuh, it was for a good cause! Boo hoo was crying and…**

**Max: I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR GOD FORSAKEN BEAR! WHICH BYE THE WAY I WOULD BE LAUGHING AT YOU FOR HAVING ONE IF I WASN'T IN THE MOOD TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS BEFORE BURNING YOUR CARCASS IN OIL AT 1 MILLION DEGREE FAHRENHEIT!!!!!**

**Tyson: did oliver also say that the reason I've not been raiding the larder is because a certain Chinese neko- jin has dressed up as a monster and kept me away from my kingdom?!?!?**

**Everyone:!!!!!**

**Tyson: what! It IS my kingdom!!**

**Oliver: okay, can everyone calm down and we'll get back to the test..**

**Tyson: WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR DUM TEST! I HAVE BEEN STARVING MY HEAD OF BECAUSE THERE WAS A MONSTER IN THE LARDER!! I WANT MY REVENGE!!!**

**Max: HE TOOK MY ROCKIES!! HE CANNOT GET AWAY WITH IT!!!! THIS IS WAR KON!!! AAAAAAAH! –lunges at ray-**

**Ray: -starts running away- I hate you skyblue101!!**

**Sky: tee hee! I know!**

**Max and Tyson: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RAT! WE STILL HAVE TO CUT YOUR LIVER OUT!!!! –Runs after ray-**

**Oliver: hey come back! We have…. Oh! Why bother! –settles down and starts going through ray's deepest, darkest secrets-**

**_back to kai..._**

**Kai: _thank god, I've escaped that… that THING!_ _Better get back to the dojo!_ (Kai has escaped the clutches of Hilary and is currently on the way to the dojo.) _Tyson's probably found out that ray has been scaring him out of the larder, stolen Max's sugar and has a teddy called boo hoo. Yeah right! Those nitwits could not have discovered it yet cause 1) Kon is at least a BIT smarter than the blondie and pig and 2) he would not have left that diary of his lying around… then again the only reason I know that our little kitty has a fascination for ducks and has specially made boxers with rubber duckies on them is because he had left it on his bed when he went for a shower… oh well._**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, that wraps up this chappie! Stay tuned for the next chapter to see a very enraged max, scared neko-jin and… is that KAI?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, lots more of laughter cramps especially for you is comin up! Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Hmmmmm, lets see whether kon is alive shall we….?**_

**Ray: - hiding in the larder- thank god! I escaped those maniacs! What am I gonna do? And… omg! I forgot about the press conference! Its starting in… 30 MINUTES!!! NOOOO!**

**Unfortunately…**

**Max: did you here that?**

**Tyson: yeah, its coming from the larder! GET HIM! AAAAAAAH! – Throws himself at the larder door-**

**Ray: NOOO! HAVE MERCY!**

**Max: you don't deserve any mercy! CHARGE!**

**( The following scenes have been censored due to gruesome display of manic assault. However, audio will be left on for those sadistic people who dearly wish to know what happens to our poor poor neko-jin.**

**Thank you)**

**BIFF**

**CRASH**

**Guys…!**

**POW**

**I'm sorry! Please….!**

**TAKE THAT!**

**THUD!**

**Mmmmm, this casserole is good!**

**TYSON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WE HAVE TO KILL KON!**

**Oh yeah. Sorry.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Leaving ray with his….. Preoccupied state, lets get back to Kai who has just entered the dojo and is finding some… investigable noises coming from Tyson's 'kingdom'.**

**Kai: what the hell is going on in this house! Better go and…**

**Grandpa: -jumping out of nowhere- hey lil' dude! What took ya so long to to get back to the pad eh?**

**Kai: detention.**

**Grandpa: again! You'd better perk up t-man otherwise…**

**_Too bored to listen to gramps talk so let's see what's happening in the larder…?_**

**Max: TAKE SOME OF THIS! AND THIS! AND…!**

**Tyson: MAX! STOP! YOU'RE PUNCHING ME!**

**Max: huh? What…? Where's ray? –switches on the light- (just so you know, they were fighting in the dark and had not bothered to switch on the light)**

**Tyson: that double crossing twisted piece of tripe has given us the slip!**

**Max: -impressed- I never knew you knew some pretty long words!**

**Tyson: learnt them on the internet… -sneakily- along with some other things…..**

**Max: Tyson… you know, let's not even go there. LET'S GET KON! AAAAAAH! –war cry- **

**Tyson: AAAAAAAAH! –runs to the entrance… and into door- ( the door had shut behind them)**

**Max: -runs into Tyson-**

**Both fall unconscious.**

_**To kai…..**_

**Suddenly kai sees Ray running past him in super top speed**

**Ray: WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T GO INTO THE LARDER!!!!**

**Kai: what the hell….!**

**Gramps: and then you've gotta…..**

**Kai: yeah like I care –goes towards the larder-**

**-------------------------------------------**

**THE END!!!! Yeah right. Just kidding!. I'm sorry, but you have to wait till next chapter to see what happens next! Poor poor kai. –sob- or will it be poor poor maxie and Tyson? MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN SO LONG! I've got my exams goin on, but I know that isn't a real excuse. I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?**

**Kai:NEVER FORGIVE HER! SHE IS EVIL! SHE IS TRYING TO FOOL YOU! REALLY! SHE DID IT ON _PURPOSE_! Mmmf mmf mmmf!!!**

**ray: -holdin scarf over kai's mouth- she's evil kai, but honestly! This is going too far!**

**Sky: awwwww! Thanks ray! That's soo sweet! For that I wont hurt you in this chapter… not really badly anyway…**

**Ray: uuuuuuuh… thanks?**

**Sky: on with the fic!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Previously…**

**Suddenly kai sees Ray running past him in super top speed**

**Ray: WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T GO INTO THE LARDER!!!!**

**Kai: what the hell….!**

**Gramps: and then you've gotta…..**

**Kai: yeah like I care –goes towards the larder-**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Max and Tyson: -regaining conscious- huh? What's goin on?**

**Kai: - enters the larder- what's going on here?**

**Max and Tyson are in such a groggy state, they think kai is ray….**

**Max and Tyson: LET'S GET HIM!!!!**

**Kai: HUH?!AAAAAAAAH!!!!!**

**Suddenly, a huge bag of flour falls on kai's head, knocking him to the floor and at the same time covering him from head to foot in floury goodness….**

**Max: OMG! Tyson stop! Its kai!**

**Tyson: huh? What? –sees kai caked in flour- AAAAAAAAAAAH! WE'VE KILLED HIM!! AND HIS GHOST HAS COME TO HAUNT US!!!**

**Kai: WHAT. IS . GOING ON. HERE!**

**Max ans Tyson: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Start running round the house- HELP! KAI'S GHOST IS GONNA KILL US!**

**Kai: what the HELL are you talking about – starts running after them-**

**_Meanwhile ray has finally stopped running and is in front of the BBA … probably because he's run into the worst thing on earth… yes, WORSE then fangirls which is a mix of fangirls AND_**

**Reporter1: RAY RAY! Where's kai?**

**Reporter2: have you come because kai has been chucked of the team?**

**Reporter3: is it true you and Tyson are actually twins?**

**Other reporters: over here ray! Ray! Ray!**

**Fangirls: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ITS RAY! HE'S SO HOT!!!!**

**Fg1: marry me ray! I love you!**

**Fg2: she's not worth it! I'M the one for you!**

**All Fg's: -start squabbling-**

**Kenny, Oliver and Robert have been left out long enough, so…..**

**Oliver: -bursts out laughing- hey Kenny! Look at this entry! Its dated about 7 years ago, so you probably wont know. **

' **_Mommy is very angry at me, just because I didn't know how to put on a shirt, so I came down without wearing it and now she is not letting me play with the others. Everyone is laughing at me.'_**

**HAHAHAHAHAHHA! Is that funny or what! Hey, where's Robert! He's gotta see this!**

**Kenny: ummmmm, oliver? Its time for the meeting and we don't have Tyson ready yet! What are we going to do!!**

**Oliver: okay okay! No need to ruffle your feathers chief! We'll go in and get Tyson, and then we'll pretend he's sick or something so he might need our help! And then we can go into the meeting with him! There! Simple!**

**Kenny: I don't know oliver…**

**Oliver: do we have any other choice?**

**Kanny: I suppose not…**

**Oliver: okay then, you go in, make Tyson look ill and pasty and I'll wait outside, ready to escort him. 'kay? Oh! And you have to put kai in handcuffs because I saw him go in, and he's probably pissed… so in short, you go in, I'll wait outside.**

**Kenny: wait! That's not fair! Kai'll beat me to pulp!**

**Oliver: you wanna do it the other way round?**

**Kenny: please!**

**Oliver: alright! I'll wait outside and you go in. happy? Now move!**

**Kenny: fine… hey!**

**Oliver: -pushes Kenny into pandemoni… coughs… house and runs behind bush-**

**Oliver: good luck! Oh! And if you never make it out! I'll put the reddest roses I can find on your grave!**

**Kenny: yeah sure, that _really_ helped.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well! That's it for now! Really, I just went through the whole story yesterday and I have gotta say the first few chaps really sucked. Oh well, I really wonder how you managed to read it! Its really appreciated!**

**See ya laterz!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aloha mes amigos!**

**Ray: I notice that you're very sweet to your readers atleast.**

**Sky: awww, dont be like that! I'm doing you a favour by spicing up your life!, by the way where's robert? I SIMPLY cannot find him anywhere!**

**Robert: - mysteriously appears from nowhere and tries to strangle authoress- I WILL KILL YOU FOR GIVING ME SUCH A LOUSY EXISTENCE!!!**

**Sky: ack! Cant… breathe**!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**previously…**

**Oliver: alright! I'll wait outside and you go in. happy? Now move!**

**Kenny: fine… hey!**

**Oliver: -pushes Kenny into pandemoni… coughs… house and runs behind bush-**

**Oliver: good luck! Oh! And if you never make it out! I'll put the reddest roses I can find on your grave!**

**Kenny: yeah sure, that **_**really**_** helped.**

**Meanwhile inside the house….**

**Tyson and max: -trembling in the corner-**

**Kai: -standing in front of them- what the HELL is going on here!**

**Max: oh what are we going to do!!**

**Tyson: I don't know! But max, I think its time for me to tell you something I never owned up to. I'm so sorry!**

**Max: what did you do!**

**Tyson: I WAS THE ONE WHO BROKE THAT PLASTIC POODLE IN THE FIRST GRADE!!**

**Max: its okay Tyson, I forgive you. anyway, we're going to die, so alls well that ends well!**

**Kenny: -cautiously enters room- ummmm, whats going on here?**

**Tyson: look! Its Kenny! WE'RE SAVED!**

**Max: tyson, Kenny is barely 4 feet tall what can he do?**

**tyson: oh, yeah. KENNY! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!**

**Kenny: huh? Kai! Why in the world are you covered in flour!**

**Max: KENNY! RUN! IT'S KAI'S GHOST! THAT'S NOT FLOUR!!**

**Kenny: don't be ridiculous!**

**Tyson: oh no! kai's ghost has probably brain washed Kenny to make him think that he's still alive!**

**Max: I'll miss that little guy. –sob-**

**Kai and Kenny: huh!?!?**

**Kai: YOU. THINK. I'M. A GHOST? –starts walking towards max and Tyson-**

**Max: eeeep! – grabs a nearby bucket of water and throws it on kai.**

**Naturally, the flour got washed of… leaving a very. VERY infuriated Kai.**

**Kai: that's it. NOW I'M REALLY GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!!!**

**Max and Tyson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! - runs out of the house-**

**Kai: GET BACK HERE!!! –starts running after them-**

**Kenny: hey! Wait! –joins the chain-**

**Meanwhile, with hilary…**

**Hilary: where in the world has my honey bun gone! He should have known that running from me would be a VERY. BAAAD. Idea! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Okay, so now you know what hilary is thinking, lets get back to max, tyson and the rest…**

**Tyson: - running away from the devil inhabited kai- this is terrible!!!!!**

**Max: why? Cause we're gonna be killed?**

**Tyson: no, because I'm not wearing my lucky underwear!!**

**Max: TYSON!!!!!**

**Kai: GET BACK HERE!!!**

**Kenny: gasp… getting really… pant.. tired… wheeze… over here!!**

**Unbeknownst to our 4 heroes, dangerous quarters lurk just behind the corner…**

**Tyson: hey! Max! lets turn this corner! We'll be able to escape kai!**

**Max: Tyson! Weren't you paying attention there are dangerous quarters around this… AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!**

**Fangirls: OOOOOOOOOOH! LOOK! ITS MAX TYSON AND –GASP- KAI!!!! AAAAAAH! LETS GET THEM!!!!**

**Suddenly, max, Tyson and kai are thrown into a fray of fangirls...**

**Kai: WHATS GONG ON HE… AAAAAAAH! **

**F1: I want tyson's cap!!!**

**F2: who cares about the cap!!!!! I want Tyson!**

**Kai: THIS IS NOT FAIR!!! THIS IS THE **_**SECOND **_**TME THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME IN ONE DAY!!!!!**

_**Meanwhile hilary with hardened determination is still searching for her one and only love…**_

**Hilary: -sitting at mc Donald- and I'll have that with a chocolate milkshake and cheese fries****please!**

**Skyblue101: HILARY! Stick with the script! What did I tell you about eating during screening hours!!!!**

**Hilary: what! I was hungry! And besides! You haven't even come to the part where I suddenly realize where he probably is!**

_**-sighs- okay okay. Suddenly hilary sends a passing glance at the television before doing a double take, what did she see, but her Tyson being ripped to shreds by rabid fangirls!**_

**Mcdonald guy: order ready for miss tachibana!**

**Hilary: -grumbles- humph! You never get to relax during fics these days….**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well? How was it? **

**Kisses and hugs to you all, even if you don't review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG!!!! ITS BEEN AGES!!!! I really sorry. I sort of kept putting it of for the next weekend and then … well… you get the point. I'd totally agree if you hate me now.**

**Ray: -sigh- you really should learn time management.**

**Skyblue101: yeah, well, I wasn't the one who fed Tyson worms and mud and told it him it was noodles!**

**Tyson: he WHAT!!?!?**

**Ray:-bright red- hey! No one knows about that! The only evidence is I my dia… hey; you didn't read my diary, right?**

**Skyblue101: since being the authoress of this story, I have every right to extract blackmail from its characters using any means possible. On with the fic!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Lets start this one with seeing how kai and company are doing …**_

**Kai: SOMEONE IS GOING TO BE MURDERED FOR THIS!!!!!!**

**Kenny : what are we going to do!!!!**

**Tyson: I knew I should have worn my lucky underwear!!!**

**Max: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Suddenly another figure is seen being thrown about by fangirls…**

**Ray: hey guys! –Nervous laugh- how's it goin?**

**Kai: WHAT IS GOING ON!!!**

**RAY: Well… we might be in front of the conference building with fangirls and news reporters in at least a 1 km radius of this area?**

**Kai: I'm gonna murder you!!!!!**

**Ray: for what!!!**

**Kai: I DON'T KNOW!!! BUT I'M NEED TO KILL SOMEBODY!!!**

**Ray: kai's cracked.**

**Kanny: okay guys lets think this out rationally…**

**Max: Kenny! We're being torn apart by rapid fangirls and are in danger of being stripped naked any moment!!! This is not the time for rational thought; this is the time for a miracle!!!!!**

_**Suddenly, a ray of light bursts through the clouds and shines on tyson's head.**_

**Tyson: hey! I got it! Why don't we just use one of our cells to call Mr. D to pick us up!**

**Max: boy, god doesn't waste any time does he.**

**Ray: -takes out phone and dials number- hello? Mr D? Yeah, we're right outside … would be ripped apart by rabid fangirls count as an excuse? Thanks! (to the others) he'll be here right away…**

**What felt like an eternity later, a shiny black limo draws up slowly through the sea of fangirls…**

**Mr: -opens window a crack- quickly! Through the door, hurry!!**

**All the bladebreakers pile into the car…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Coming back to hilary who has reached the seen of the crime…_**

**Hilary: ALRIGHT ALL YOU TURNIP-HEADED PIGS, GET YOUR HANDS OF OFF MY HONEY BUNCH!!!!!!!!! **

**Fg1: get lost! As if _I'm_ gonna let Tyson go!**

**Hilary: you'd better unless you want to meet Mrs.' knee in the stomach!'**

**All other fangirls: -totally forgetting about bladebreakers-(A/N: Man, their attention span is indescribable) CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT!**

**Fg1: Take some of this you big headed buffoon! – throws a kick at Hilary-**

**Hilary: you think you can beat me! For your information, I am black belt in karate and master of taekwondo! pah! You're so pathetic.**

**Fg1: -starts punching- well then, I suppose the words master of kung fu and champion of kendo back in my hometowns wont be unintelligible to you. That's why Tyson's gonna pick me above everyone else! He studies kendo too doesn't he –rapturous sigh-**

**Hilary: he studies doesn't mean he likes it, so he'll probably not even look at scum like you! Oh, and by the way, you're, town must be pretty crappy if **_**you're **_**champion there. Now take my karate slice you freak! Hiiiiiyyyyaaa!!**

**Fg1: why you little:….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Now, lets get back to the bladebreakers, shall we?**_

**Tyson: man, I'm soooo glad we got away from those freaks!!!!**

**Mr D: -Eyes Tyson (kai) oddly- are you feeling alright kai?**

**Tyson: huh? What?**

**Kenny: -sighs- guys I don't think we can keep this charade any longer.**

**Max: you're right. Mr D, I'm afraid this will sound kinda weird, but somehow kai and Tyson switched bodies, so what you see as kai, is actually Tyson.**

**Mr D: -bewildered- what! But… if what you're saying is true… how did this happen!**

**Kenny: I took the liberty of doing a bit of research, it came in the news yesterday too. There's a certain comet called the galactic comet which passes through the earth's atmosphere once every 100 years. It can cause certain changes in people , and I suppose that this is one of them.**

**The limo reaches the BBA and all of them file out and head for the conference hall…**

**Ray: Mr. D can't you postpone the conference?**

**Mr. Dickenson: I'm sorry boys, but there's nothing I can do. I'm afraid Tyson will have to go through with the conference.**

**Everyone:-groans-**

**Suddenly the sky glows a pale red outside…**

**Tyson: I don't feel so… good. (faints)**

**Kai: what's… what's going on? (also faints)**

_**When they wake up, they find that they are in the lobby with their anxious teammates hovering around them**_

**Kai: hey! I'm not a fat flabby pig!!!**

**Tyson: look I've got my jacket back!!!**

**Both together: WE'RE US!!!!! –start holding hands and dancing-(A/N:I know its weird, but couldn't resist)**

**Ray: but how!!**

**Lobby t.v: and now the galactic comet has finally left the earth for another 100 years… and along with it, all the wild claims of visions, mind reading and flying ability. hah! as if.**

**Max: thank god its over.**

**Mr.D: well boys, you were very lucky. Now there's nothing to… kai my boy, where are you going?**

**Kai: -walking away with manic gleam in eye- to murder the news reporter.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**COMPLETE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Well, this is done up and the knot is tied! I'm glad that all of you took the time to read this and even more if you reviewed!**

**This is skyblue101 signing of, it's been real guys!**

**Bye!**


End file.
